Yuri’s Heroes
Over the last few months, some people have found opportunity in Adventurer’s Guilds in Horne. One such guild is Yuri’s Heroes, founded by Yuri Petro, who fought for years in the last war against the dwarves and hobgoblins. He considered a career shift when he lost his left foot at the ankle. There is no cleric in town capable of regenerating his limb, and the price is not right for him to go to Ester for the healing. However he had received numerous jobs from the City Seneschal, Del Dorderrak, and has in turn helped out the guild by supplying various amenities. Yuri admits that he does not like politics, but Del, for a dwarf, has done nothing but good things for the town and for the guild. The guild hall is respectable, and is set up with a library, main hall, training grounds, storage, and bedding by “adventuring company.” Besides yourselves, there are three other adventuring companies that live there. Besides yourselves and Yuri, there are 17 other guildmates. The rules of the guild are simplistic enough: 1. The guild gets a cut of 25% of all raw funds. All items seized must be reviewed by Yuri and may potentially be re-allocated by his insight 2. No shame shall be brought onto the guild by your actions 3. This guild is your family. Treat other guildmates with respect, and your betters/elders with even moreso. 4. All major decisions are to be decided by the guildmaster and his Rank 3 circle. The guild has a ranking system, Rank 0 Rank 0: you are to spend a month maintaining the guildhall and serving in basic guild needs. You will not venture forth on behalf of the guild, or yourself/otherwise. Rank 1: single-ruby ring as its badge. you are now able to venture forth on behalf of the guild and represent the guild publicly in all affairs you are not to venture forth on non-guildwork. Rank 2: double-ruby ring as its badge. you are now able to venture forth on non-guildwork, doing so without the protection or additional resources of the guild. This work may not be for another guild, and you may be dismissed without reason at anytime if your motives or actions are suspect. Rank 3: triple-ruby ring as its badge. you are able to make guild decisions alongside the guildmaster in pertinent affairs. Yuri’s son, Ivan, is in his 20’s and a very competent fighter. However he has gotten on the nerves of other guildmates with his gung-ho attitude, always trying to prove himself. He is mostly bark and no bite. With the exception that he recently fought a Gorgon, which killed Gerard, an able-bodied warrior. Ivan brought back one of its horns and park of Gerard’s face, part of the statue he was made into before crumbling into dust. This is the second death of the guild, and is still a sore subject even a week later. Yuri admits openly that this is his son and he is proud of him, hopes to hand the guild to him, but wants to be fair and is making him climb the ranks as per normal. Ivan is Rank 2, after only two months of being with the guild, and there are rumors/rumblings about how he is going to get someone else killed. Not around Yuri, of course. Other members of the guild: Rank 1: Phoebe, Stalmyr, Harkaz, & Smaghed. Rank 2: Asker, Nils Sinason, Roniel, Nika, & Ivan Petro. Rank 3: Pig, Hordrid, Verda, & Xunaer Alsek Rank 4: Eilsneld, Asimodeo, Fredegar Alesworn, & Eckart Brauer. Where you come in: How you joined is up to you. You worked for nearly an entire month, cleaning the guildhall, preparing meals for the guildmates, training. Your time has come soon where you will prove yourselves.Category:Pathfinder Category:Organization Category:Once August Realm